Jeff and Kimmi
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: I just found out in kongregate when I went to Jeff The Killers account that I saw Jeff talking to Kimmi and soon when I read the shout out message I made this so hope you enjoy it and I'll keep on making more stories


Jeff started walking around the woods playing around with his knife until he spotted a house," Ah a house in the middle of the woods… now this is going to be fun if there is someone inside." Jeff opened the door a little. It was a little dark with a little light from the moon light coming through the windows so Jeff went up stairs very quiet so that way no one would wake up. He opened the door and he sees someone sleeping on the bed. He looked at the person on the bed until the person waked up and sees Jeff the killer looking at him.

Jeff covered the person's mouth and he raises his knife aiming at him," Sssssssh… Go To Sleep!" Jeff stabbed the person and the person was dead. Jeff started licking the blood off of his knife until he hears something like bushes rustling. So he looked outside to see whose outside, but no one is outside. So he went out of the window and started walking into the woods until he heard another bush rustling," Who the fuck is there!" Jeff took out his knife ready to attack someone in the bushes. Jeff stared at the rustling bush for a few seconds until he got a little closer to it.

Jeff raised his knife and he stabbed the bush. Than when he looked inside the bush there was nothing," Must be a damn rat or something." Than a huge screech came behind him and Jeff turned around and he sees a huge creature about 14 feet tall standing on two legs," Who the fuck are you!?" Jeff said, but the creature didn't answer. But than it swing it's claw at Jeff but Jeff dodged it and cut the creatures arm," Now this is interesting now lets see if you want a long smile on your face." Jeff charged at the creature and sliced his face and the creature grabbed him and pinned him to the tree.

"A tough guy well maybe you should GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff sliced its eyes and it's started to screech so loud that it threw Jeff to a rock. Soon the creature was trying to run away run away from Jeff," HEY GET THE FUCK OVER HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Jeff jumped on it's back and he pull it's head up and he sliced it's throat open," GO TO SLEEP HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the creature than fell to the ground causing the ground to shake a little.

Jeff got off of the creatures back and he started walking away and he started to smoke. But than he hears a rumbling sound so he turned around and he sees the creature again and it looks like that it's not even injured anymore. It looks like that it's skin regenerated," Ah so your still not dead… well I guess I'm ready for round 2." Jeff threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it than he took his knife out and jumped at the creature. But the creature than grabbed him and smash him to the ground.

" You will pay for that Jeff." The creature can talk. So he threw Jeff to the tree and he started shooting some dark orbs of energy at him," I AM THE CHAOS DEMON, FEEL MY WRATH!" Jeff than dodged it and he sliced it's face. The chaos demon screech than it hit Jeff and he kicked him away from him. Jeff got up and he threw his knife at the chaos demon and it hit its eye. Than Jeff took out another knife and stabbed its heart," DIE YOU BLOODY DAMN BASTARD!" the creature than threw Jeff to a old house and Jeff crashed through the house's wall.

" I WILL KILL YOU AND BRING YOUR HEAD TO LORD ZALGO!" the chaos creature said, so when he said that Jeff's pupils shrunken," THAT BASTARD TRIED TO KILL ME A LONG TIME AGO!" Jeff charged at the chaos creature in rage and he sliced its legs, its arms, and soon its eyes," GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the chaos demon screamed in pain and he tried to attack Jeff but he was too fast for him.

Jeff keep slicing its legs, arms, and face over and over again until soon Jeff jumped at it and stabbed its forehead," GO TO SLEEP YOU STUPID BASTARD!" than the chaos creature fell to the ground but than Jeff started stabbing its chest over and over again.

He kept on stabbing its chest until finally he stopped stabbing its chest. Than he carved a smile on its mouth and Jeff started laughing. Than Jeff heard something behind him. It's in the bushes so he grabbed his two knives and he was ready to attack. Than another chaos creature came out of the bushes and it swing it's claws at Jeff but he dodged it and he cut the chaos demons face," YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME WELL COME AND GET IT!" Jeff said.

Than the chaos demon charged at him again but someone came out of the tree a red and black fur dog attacked the chaos demon. It was Smile Dog and he killed the chaos demon," Well nice to see you here Smiley." Jeff said," Yes and I came here to tell you that we need to like train at the house since we got some training equipment since Branden brought some to Slender Man and Branden build a training room for the training equipment so lets go to the house before more of Zalgo's men finds us."

Jeff and Smile Dog went to the house and the whole creepypasta family, than Slender Man brought a strange woman in a gray hood, she doesn't look human she looks like a vampire almost so Slender Man brought her inside the training room for her to train since she wanted to train. Than while she started training she saw Jeff training near her and so she walked to Jeff while he's like throwing knives at the target.

" Hi my name is Kimmi what's your name?" Kimmi said, than Jeff threw his last knife at the target and it hit the bulls eye " … Jeff… Jeff The Killer… that's my name…" if you can imagine that there is a little bit of red on his face so he is blushing when he is talking to a beautiful woman that he never seen before. Kimmi giggled when she sees him blushing," Well I like guys with scars and your kinda cute." Kimmi said, than Jeff's face gotten more red," Y-y-you really t-t-think so?" Kimmi nodded than Jeff and Kimmi started chit chatting. Than after a few hours of talking Jeff and Kimmi went upstairs and entered Jeff's room while they entered Jeff closed the door and locked it and soon there was like moaning sounds that you might know when you have fun with your wife. Some of the creepypasta family couldn't sleep while Jeff and Kimmi are like having a fun. Than it was all over at 11:37 p.m. when they started at 8:14 p.m., than a few months later a new child was born from Kimmi and Jeff and so they name him J jr. but than soon few days later Jeff disappear and Kimmi was sad when she couldn't find him so she decided to come live in the creepypasta house IF Jeff returns.

Soon 3 years later J jr. started training at the creepypasta house and Kimmi started walking around the woods and soon someone came behind her and put a knife around her neck," Sssssssh… Go To Sleep!" Jeff said… than Kimmi said," … Help…" than Jeff started like moving his knife around her body" Don't worry little princess I won't hurt you so all I want to you to do is go to sleep." Than Kimmi smirks," You can't kill a demon." Than Jeff backed away," Wait you're a demon?" " No duh… but wait you know that I am half demon… did you forget a long time ago Jeffery?"

" No… I don't remember…" than Kimmi said," Maybe we should kill some people maybe that'll help bring your memories back." Than Jeff and Kimmi started killing some people and Jeff started to remember everything and soon he now knows how he lost almost all of them. Lord Zalgo's favorite mind controller… Purple Mind she can control peoples minds and make them forget almost all of their memories. And so now Jeff remembers everything he went to the creepypasta house with Kimmi and soon he found his son J jr. and soon they are all together… but about Lord Zalgo isn't over yet there is gotta be an epic battle when Branden faces Zalgo in the ultimate battle in the universe.


End file.
